Dancing With Reality
by The Gooseberry Catastrophe Is Me
Summary: Starfire has only so much time to tell the one person all she has to tell. Does he feel the same for her after all? A bittersweet oneshot about Starfire's last days on earth, and love in all senses, including...unrequited. RobStar


**A/N**: I haven't written for this couple in so long!

Hopefully, the idea of unrequited love will not keep most of you 'happy ending, fluff-craving' RobStar fans (not an insult since I used to be one of them) away from checking this out and reading.

For all my RobStars friends out there, and for all the long-gone but great RobStar authors I used to dream would read my fanfics (if you kings and queens are still out there). For God, thanks for answering my prayers about letting me get back into a writing mood. You're just great, big papa. For my beloved pug, Ziggy, who died on May 26, 2006.

If you don't know my **review rules** yet, please check my profile. No flaming allowed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

_Dancing With Reality_

Starfire kicked at the sand, cursing the world for letting this happen.

Though she couldn't blame her own k'norfka for getting sick...

She sighed, and took some of the sand she kicked in her hand, staring at it in her palm as the wind blew most of it away.

She was going to have to tell the rest of them today.

Well, by the rest of them, she meant Robin, actually. She planned for him to be the last. Her friends were all equally dear to her, but Robin meant something different.

What was stopping her from spilling her feelings out from her pumping heart and through her mouth was _her_.

In the five years she spent with the Titans, he actually found someone to _love_, and even if her feelings for him were not fully developed that time, it still hurt tremendously – knowing he didn't feel the same for her.

It was a whole different thing from Kitten, even if the names were similar.

The jealousy was the same, but with Katie, Starfire could do nothing but be by herself whenever they went on dates or whenever she actually visited the Tower occasionally.

_He must have been so in love with her that he told her his superhero identity, _she thought, the first time the hazel-eyed beauty came to the Tower.

Starfire's mind was suddenly set on those two, and them spending time together, holding hands, kissing…

She got a handful of sand and threw it with all her might at the deep blue ocean.

Strangely, this whole moment left her out of breath – whether it was from all the thinking, or the throwing…who knew. Who cared?

_He certainly did not…_

She pressed her lips together tight, shaking her head.

_He does not even deserve to know…that will teach him. That will teach him to pick that…that _girl_ over me. He would only care if I was Katie. No, he does not love me…he will never love me._

She turned violently, practically stomping as she walked towards the tower that loomed over her.

So much emotion filled her very being. Tears caught up with those feelings, already at the brim of her eyelids. She shook her head again, as if making sure false hopes and fish in the air don't enter her head.

_X'hal…I hate him so mu –_

Starfire gasped as she bumped into a red and yellow figure.

"Watch it there, Star." Robin smiled. He firmly took her shoulders to stabilize her wobbling body. A cold shiver traveled down her spine when the touch of his gloved hands left her skin.

He took a folded blanket draped over his shoulder and held it out, "Here, I thought you might need this," He grinned. "In case it got too chilly out here for you."

_If that all you're here for? Not to tell me you and Katie are just very close acquaintances and that you actually loved me all along?_

False hope caught up; Starfire nearly cursed out loud at her own foolish thought, but instead, forced a smile, and shook her head 'no',

"I am fine."

Robin neatly refolded the blanket, swinging it over his shoulder again.

He looked back up at Starfire, gripping her shoulder with his hand. A few seconds of silence made things awkward, and she could do nothing but stare at her boots bashfully, afraid that her body could betray her will and she would just confess everything.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

Starfire looked up, surprised.

What did he mean? What was he trying to say? Did he know she loved him? Did she say something out loud without noticing?

He must have noticed her surprise.

"You know, that you were," He cleared his throat. "Leaving."

No, it had nothing to do with her feelings.

Robin knew.

"Because you were too busy." She answered.

She knew the sadness was there in his eyes. She couldn't see Robin's eyes with his mask on, but she knew he felt sad - She sensed it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Star."

"Do not be." She spoke soflty, sadly. "You know now, do you not?"

Her eyes retreated back to her boots. From the corner of her eye, she watched, as Robin walked past her, boots crunching in the sand. She looked up and turned her gaze to his back.

Then, he turned to her, holding out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

Starfire stood frozen there for what seemed like forever.

Then, she stepped a foot forward, walking towards the boy, the boy she loved.

_This is…a dream…it cannot be…_

She arrived at where he was, still a little dazed and surprised and thrilled all at the same time.

"But," she hesitated. "There is no music."

Robin chuckled, "I'll take care of that."

Starfire shivered, rubbing her arms. "I think I may have need for that blanket now." She grinned sheepishly.

Robin took the blanket and unfolded it, placing it securely over her shoulders.

Then they got in position, one of Robin's hands on Starfire's waist, and one holding her hand; one of Starfire's hands holding Robin's shoulder, her other, also holding his hand.

They began moving slowly, stepping randomly to the left and swaying to the right. Robin began humming a tune, which seemed random at first, but he soon explained that it was a lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he was still a baby, which managed to stick to his memory until now.

They swayed to that naked lullaby, played by nothing but Robin's muffled voice.

Starfire couldn't explain the ecstatic feeling that warmed her whole body even more than the blanket did.

She felt like she could tell him anything and everything she felt in her heart:

How earth had become so much of a home to her now.

How much she loved learning new things about earth.

How much she so loved the family she became a part of.

How she wished Beast Boy would play more video games with her.

How she prayed to X'Hal that Raven would talk to her, and everyone else, a lot more.

How much she wanted Cyborg to have fun with her like he did with Beast Boy and Robin, and sometimes, even with Raven.

…How much she desperately wanted Robin to love her the way she loved him.

Starfire buried her face deeper into his neck, taking in his scent, feeling the vibration of his humming tickle her whole body.

_I can make you happier than she can, _She told Robin in her mind.

Starfire blinked slowly, opening her eyes. This time, she did not question what she thought.

It was the truth - the whole truth. She silently continued telling Robin these truths.

_I would do anything for you, even give my own life. That girl…she does not deserve you._

…_I love you more than she ever will._

Starfire stopped, pulling herself away from Robin, pausing to think.

_That is it, isn't it?_

_I will always love Robin. Always._

_He may love me as well, but…_

Not in the same way.

Starfire gazed back at Robin, piercing through his mask with her stare.

He stared back.

Starfire's blanket fell as she pulled him into her arms. She finally allowed herself to cry, drenching his shoulder with tears. He hugged her back.

How could she bear the last goodbye that will come tomorrow?

Before long, Starfire felt a strong, cybernetic pair of arms squeeze them both, and then she felt Beast Boy's arms, and even Raven's slender hand on her back.

They were actually engaging in the custom:

A group hug.

These were her friends, her family. And she'd never forget them.

Starfire smiled a wide, wet smile.

**A/N:** If you haven't watched the episode "Betrothed" in season 3 of Teen Titans or just don't know what "k'norfka" means, it means "nanny" on Starfire's planet, Tamaran. Starfire's nanny, Galfore, became ruler of Tamaran when Starfire defeated Blackfire in "Betrothed", and gave him the crown instead.

Thanks for tuning in, and again, please read my **review rules** if you haven't yet. I may be planning a fanfic to follow this one-shot.


End file.
